


Angelic

by AdriYay



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dorks in Love, First Dates, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Insecure Lance (Voltron), M/M, Season 8, Space Uncle Coran (Voltron), confident keith, just a bit, they're so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 01:54:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17050865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdriYay/pseuds/AdriYay
Summary: Lance decides to ask Keith out on a date on their last day before they go back to space.Or:Lance during the first episode (s8) but with 0% allurance and 100% klance.





	Angelic

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy, my hermanous. I suddenly got really inspired and I decided to write this. Do you know how many times I had to watch that first Hunk & Lance scene? No transcript was to be found anywhere. 
> 
> Anyway, I really hope you like it. My writing's not the best, but I really tried to express my idea (and deepest wish) in the best way possible.

“Guess that makes us heroes or something? Like the type of heroes that would have their own TV show! Did you watch it, Lance? Ah, it’s so cool! It’s so cool. They got you spot-on, but Coran is like, he’s all super serious and stuff. And Allura is a little… I don’t know, she’s different. Keith is friendly! He’s happy all the time. I mean, they got it so wrong. Plus, I think they’re hinting at some romance between him and Allura?”

 

“What?! Keith and Allura? No! It should be Lance and Keith!”

 

“Ooh, a love triangle. I like where you’re taking this.”

 

“No, no. It’s not about that.”

 

“Wait, that’s right. You said you were going to ask Keith on a date. You asked him, didn’t you? Oh, and he said no. Oh, oh man. Here I am, rubbing it in your face in it.”

 

“He didn't say no. I… Well, I never asked him.”

 

“You chickened out?”

 

“I was going to ask him but he’s been like super busy with the whole Earth’s defenses thing Shiro told him to check. Besides, it’s scary to ask him out like that when I don’t even know if he’s into me,” He sighs, “Maybe… maybe this just isn’t the right time.”

 

“No, Lance, what? It’s the only time! After tomorrow, we’re back out in space fighting the Galra. There is no other time, literally. You’re asking him today, and that is final, young man.”

  
  


 

 

 

 

 

Lance loved Hunk, he really did. Part of him was grateful that he was insisting on him asking Keith out while they were still on Earth. He understood his intentions. However, the small part of him that was still doubting the possible positive results grew bigger as he heard Keith’s voice during the meeting. What if Keith got mad at him for focusing on a stupid gigantic crush and not on the upcoming mission? Or what if he just decided to let him down gently because he doesn’t like Lance back?

 

Every possible scenario sounded terrifying, and Keith happily accepting never crossed his mind or made his heart jump once. It didn’t.

 

“I have one more item to discuss. It’s our last night on Earth and we’ve got a lot of hard work ahead of us. We may not be back home for years. So I’m ordering you to take some time to yourselves, be with the ones you love. You’ve earned it.”

 

Lance’s eyes widened. He kind of thought Shiro would be all for focusing on the mission, but his memory reminded him of the story he told them once. He mentioned Adam, and how they didn’t enjoy their last moments together because of their fight. It made sense like that, Shiro knew there was a possibility the paladins and the crew would suffer losses, and it’s better to give a loving goodbye than to leave without so much as a hug.

 

As everyone left the meeting room after being dismissed, Lance sighed. He would have to do this, didn’t he? There was a risk, and he wouldn’t let his chance at calmly telling Keith about his feelings pass.

 

“So… Keith just left. Are you going to catch up to him or am I gonna have to drag you there?” Hunk asked as he put a hand on Lance’s shoulder.

 

“Don’t worry. I’ll do it,” he smiled up at Hunk. “Do you know where he went?”

 

“I’m pretty sure he’s talking to Shiro outside. I’ll leave you to it. Good luck, buddy.”

And with that, Lance was left alone again. He drew in a breath, held it for a few seconds, and exhaled. His heart was pounding and his nerves were making his hands shake. He could do this, though. He was good enough, he was a good fighter and a nice, funny guy. And if Keith said no, it would all be fine, it really would be.

 

The blue paladin stood up and walked over to the door. He immediately spotted Keith laughing at something Shiro said. He was absolutely adorable. He breathed deeply one more time. _Alright, here we go,_ he thought to himself.

 

“Hey, uh, Keith?”

 

Keith turned to look at him and smiled. Lance’s heart couldn’t take it. “Lance! I was actually about to look for you.”

 

“You were?” Lance saw Shiro glance at him and then at Keith. He got this really excited look, smirked and walked away, leaving them alone. _What?_

 

“Yeah, I was. I’ve been meaning to ask you if you’d like to go out with me later? On a date?”

 

“What? You- um what? On a date? Us?” Did Lance hear him right? What’s going on?

 

“Yeah. A date. I mean, if you want to.”

 

“Y-yes! Of course. Date, today, us. Awesome, yes!”

 

“Great! Meet me at my lion at 6?”

 

“You got it, Keith!” Lance winced as he saw Keith chuckle at his finger guns. His _See you later_ was what made everything even more real.

 

He felt dizzy, overjoyed, delighted, excited, and unbelievably shocked. He knew he was blushing really hard, and the hands inside his pockets had stopped shaking so bad. He also noticed how his mouth was slightly open, with him still not being able to believe such a thing could happen. All of the yearning to know if Keith liked him back, for so much time, and he wasn’t even the one to ask him on a date first! Wow, and Keith looked so relaxed and confident.

 

Shit, what’s he going to wear? How’s he going to behave? Does he have to take flowers? Buy a new blade for Keith? Bring some of Kalteneker’s milk to share a peaceful milkshake? What was he supposed to do?

  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

Ok, maybe Lance shouldn’t have gone to Coran for first date advice. All of these date outfits didn’t actually fit him at all, and they didn’t feel right to wear in front of Keith. They were wild and weird, all of them used on Altean traditional rituals. Hunk had already left thanks to how insistent Coran could get and how he would ignore his suggestions.

 

Lance would go to Keith’s mom, but he was scared of her. He knew Keith asked him first, but he still thought someone could not approve of him and change his mind. No, that would never happen. Everyone would be happy for them, it was logical... But he still didn’t want to go to her.

 

Shiro was off-limits. Lance was pretty sure he was on a date of his own with that guy Curtis from the crew. Good for him, truly, but he was the one person closest to Keith and now he couldn’t get advice from him.

 

So he stopped resisting Coran’s attempts of putting a bucket on his head and just went with it. He sighed as Coran grabbed the bouquet of plastic roses (there weren’t any real ones at the market) that Pidge had gotten for him earlier and gave it to him. The older man pushed him all the way out of the quarters and to the lions. That is why he couldn’t take the outfit off, not even before he started climbing the black lion.

 

“Lance!” Keith turned to look at him as he reached the top of the lion’s head, “You came- Whoa! What are you wearing?”

 

Lance sighed. This couldn’t be more mortifying. “Coran made it for me. He thought Altean customs would fit our date.” He looked down at himself and felt even more embarrassed when he heard Keith chuckle.

 

“Don’t worry about that. I still think you look lovely, even with all of that stuff on you.”

 

The red paladin blushed and smiled at Keith. He suddenly remembered the flowers he was clutching and extended his arm to Keith, offering them. “I got these for you.”

 

Keith grabbed them and held them close to his face. He must have noticed they weren’t real quickly because he didn’t smell them, he just looked at them with a small smile on his lips. “Thank you, Lance. They’re pretty, and at least they won’t ever die.” He walked closer to Lance and slightly stood on his tiptoes to give him a kiss on the cheek. That left Lance breathless. Keith turned to something Lance hadn’t noticed. “I prepared a small picnic for us.”

 

“Aww, Keith, that’s so sweet.” They sat down and started eating, chatting and making random jokes here and there. They watched the sunset and talked about missing earth. Talked about what they’d lived out in space and how they used to be during their Garrison days. The war and the safety of everyone even meant the same to them, they understood how important it was to both. It was so much better than expected, the conversation flowed effortlessly. It was like they knew all about each other and would never be left without something to talk about. And they could even enjoy the silence. It was comfortable.

 

It was hard to believe, but Lance was starting to think they could work together as a couple. Even after all of those fights and all of those hesitant moments. They could succeed at communicating and loving each other.

 

Whoa, loving.

 

An abrupt ache in his heart made Lance make a sharp intake of air in the silence. Keith turned to look at him, his expression turning into one of worry. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Keith… You like me, right?”

 

“Of course I like you. What makes you ask that?”

 

“It’s just- I’ve liked you for so long and you’ve never shown any signs of liking me back. It’s just hard to believe that this is actually happening. Like, we are actually on a date. And you asked me out before I could. It’s unbelievable, that’s all.”

 

Keith moved closer to him and gently grabbed his hands, urging Lance to look at him to see how genuine everything he was going to say was. “Look at me, Lance, please.” With some effort, he did.

 

“I too have liked you for a while, I like the annoying, stupid, Earth version of you. I like it as much as I like the Lance that’s the Paladin of the Red Lion, the Lance that’s always got my back, and the Lance who knows exactly who he is and what he’s got to offer. I like you for everything that you are.”

 

Lance was speechless. Keith’s speech had been so full affection and it meant everything to him. His eyes had been so sincere through every word that left his mouth and they shined in the most angelic way. Keith was closer to him than he’d ever been before. From there, Lance could see how pretty he was, how his lashes complimented his eyes, and how his nose fit extremely well on his face, and how his lips were a bit chapped, but still looked soft.

 

And in an impulsive manner, he managed to say “I can’t believe how in love with you I am.”

 

Keith’s eyes widened, and Lance’s did too at his own words. He was shocked at how easily he said it, and at how he didn’t regret it or panicked one bit. A few seconds later, once Keith recovered from his shock, he let go of his hands and brought one up to brush Lance’s cheek. His eyes were full of joy and love. Without warning, he felt his lips on his own.

 

Lance closed his eyes, enjoying the buzz that was running through his entire body, his every nerve. His love for this boy, this man, was consuming his every thought, consuming his being. The kiss was soft. It was chaste and calm. It was a _finally_ and it was a _thank you._ It was an _I love you_ and an _I value you_ . It was a _You mean everything to me._ That’s exactly what it was.

 

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I want to nOT thank Voltron for giving us this episode. I do, however, appreciate the Klance bonding scene. Is it me or did Keith look like he was pining h a r d?
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!! Love y'all, byeeeeee


End file.
